The present invention relates to mechanical attachment mechanisms in general, and more particularly to mechanisms for releasably connecting a flexible strap to another element.
In attaching ballistic armor vests to a soldier or police officer, it is necessary to adjust the segments of armor to a proper fit to properly position the armor and to restrain unnecessary movement of the armor. This is usually achieved in part by a system of flexible straps which are received within buckles.
Current solutions either rely on a buckle having a single loop which is weak and prone to breaking (plastic) or bending (metal). The market continues to use these because it rarely sees them break. They generally function acceptably well for daily use, but break immediately in emergency situations such as when wounded persons must be dragged by their gear to safety or lifted by their gear into a vehicle.
In some prior art arrangements, a double loop is used to add friction. One problem with this configuration is that it still puts the vast majority of the force on to a single loop. The double loop buckle assembly adds more friction than the single loop, but can slip as more force is applied. Additionally, the two loops can move freely in relation to each other and often end up becoming misaligned.
Locking hardware is available but it is generally heavy and bulky. The sliding bars generally used in these add a significant thickness to the assembly that is uncomfortable when worn on the shoulder and prone to malfunction due to grit, sand, mud, or corrosion. The long overall length of these buckles also limits the area where it can be placed, and the amount of adjustment one can obtain from it. In the case of ballistic vests a long buckle can lead to an unacceptably large gap between the torso and shoulder portions of the protective vest where a buckle is generally needed. These do provide good “locking” under load however.
Some available flat 2-loop buckles do not function well when used on a tightly curved surface like a shoulder strap. Because they are flat, the loops tend to separate when bent around a curve and allow the strap to slide through. The present invention with a second loop that is bent solves this problem.
Conventional buckles are either generic loops or hardware purpose built for a specific niche industry such as parachuting. What is needed is a buckle specifically designed to meet the needs of the protective vest industry, and in particular vest shoulder strap adjustment buckles. What is needed is an attachment buckle assembly which is high strength (>300 lb failure), lightweight, low-profile in elevation (not thick), short in overall length; and which does not loosen under load.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.